muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sesame Street Test Show 1
PDF link Hi guys, long time no see. I've got something for ya... http://www.eric.ed.gov/PDFS/ED126859.pdf --Hilleyb 20:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, what a neat find -- thanks for sharing! —Scott (talk) 20:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Another related thing (to corroborate the WCAU-10 airing time of "Lucy" on weekdays in daytime mentioned in the ERIC document): http://news.google.com/newspapers?id=LJAjAAAAIBAJ&sjid=XqAFAAAAIBAJ&pg=2921%2C3103194 --Hilleyb 07:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great! And at the bottom of that it appears to have full segment rundowns of each episode (though some are a bit generic.... I saw one skit in test show 5 listed as "Muppets"). All this time I thought Bert and Ernie were the only Muppets to appear in them (I believe the A&E biography said so, though that might have been referring to the first one only). And it looked to me like they all used the street format (hardly saw anything related to Studio Skits... Maybe they weren't wraparounds for an entire show?). --Minor muppetz 18:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Just when I thought I've seen everything... This place is incredible. -- MuppetDude 16:15, April 19, 2012 (UTC) magician I think the magician in these segments is James "The Amazing" Randi. Looks like him, albeit much younger, and apparently he did some children's TV around this time period. -- Galen Fott Update: Just found a picture of him from around this time period: http://www.williamjames.com/Folklore/HEALING.htm Scroll down about halfway. I'm pretty confident that's him in the SS pilot. -- Galen 16:36, July 21, 2008 Actor for Gordon I think the actor looks a lot like a young Bill Cosby. Is it Bill Cosby? -- Oscar 22 02:31, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :No. —Scott (talk) 21:58, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::We need to find out who that is, though. I've looked in Sesame Street and the Reform of Children's Television, and it doesn't say. I don't think I have it in any of my CTW archives stuff, so that might be something to investigate next time. -- Danny (talk) 22:20, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::: I didn't say it is Bill Cosby. I said it looks like one. Contact WHYY and they may tell you who the person was. Oscar 22 16:07, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::: Looks more like Tiki Barber than Bill... Does anyone know if Sesame Workshop has an archive? If so, I might be able to ask the archivist's name and email from the VP of Communications at SW, as she said "let me know if you need anything else." It was in relation to the Britney Spears appearance denial, but nevertheless. -- Zanimum 18:25, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::::If you've got a contact who's willing to go on record answering these questions, go for it. —Scott (talk) 21:57, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Just in case anyone else thinks to, I contacted the NY AFTRA office asking if they would have any clue as to who played Gordon in the test show, but they don't have records from that long ago. -- Galenfott 01:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) See "The Case of the Missing Gordon" for more information on the solve. -- Zanimum 22:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Questions This is awesome! Two questions, though: 1) How long was this test show? 2) The box says, "Air date July 1969". Was this broadcast? -- Ken (talk) 02:41, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :1) It runs 58 minutes. :2) I believe it was aired on a few east coast stations, and shown to test audiences of children. --MuppetVJ 02:44, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::Wow! So technically, Sesame Street's birthday is actually before November 10! Thanks for sharing this, Guillermo! I sure hope I can see it someday! -- Ken (talk) 02:47, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :::Actually I consider that more of a third trimester. But by the time of This Way to Sesame Street, you can see its head coming out slowly. --MuppetVJ 02:51, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::::You might say the Xerox production was a crown''ing achievement. —Scott (talk) 02:59, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :::::So if this was actually broadcast somewhere, then does it really qualify as "Unaired Sesame Street"? --Minor muppetz 03:19, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::I think if it wasn't broadcast for mass market, it still qualifies as unaired. I don't know where the July date comes from, but the A&E Biography cites that test shows were shown in a few local homes or something like that. —Scott (talk) 03:30, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, we ought to look at the sources before we change the category tag. ''G is for Growing and Sesame Street and the Reform of Children's Television should have lots of info. -- Danny (talk) 04:05, 6 June 2007 (UTC)